Eat a Snickers, David
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian and Emma discuss David's current state and Killian comes up with a way to help him.


**Note** : So I've been MIA the last few months. It was a combination of a family emergency/holidays/lack of inspiration and motivation. But the show is back now so I am hoping the good things we have to look forward to will inspire and motivate me. This is just a little thing that came to mind because Killian is so desperate to help David. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Eat a Snickers, David: Part 1/1…**

Killian rolled over in bed, his eyes meeting Emma's smiling face. He reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb running circles along her jaw.

"I missed you, love," he said.

Emma smiled, as she took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. "I missed you, too."

"You weren't even gone very long," he said, shaking his head. "I haven't a clue how your father is surviving this long without being with your mother."

Emma sat up in bed, as Killian did the same. She sighed heavily. "I think he's barely surviving."

Killian bobbed his head. "I'm afraid you're right. He hasn't been sleeping or eating. He's snapping at everyone in sight and making rash decisions. I don't believe he's thinking clearly. I'm worried about him, Swan."

Emma smiled, as she linked her fingers with his. "I love how much you care about my family."

She watched as his eyes dropped down to the comforter. Emma brought her hand to his chin and gently lifted his head so his gaze met hers again.

"They're your family now too, you know."

He offered her a weak smile. "I'm not sure your father would agree with you."

Emma nodded her head and then placed it on his shoulder. "I am."

Killian dropped a kiss to her hair. He hoped he would soon be an official member of her family.

…

Killian entered the living room, sighing at the sight of the TV on and the room empty. Henry had already left for school. It drove Emma crazy when he left the TV on. Killian picked up the remote to turn it off when a commercial came on the screen. He still didn't quite understand commercials and TV shows and how they all worked or their purpose. He couldn't quite differentiate between reality and TV magic. Who could really blame him? His own reality was filled with magical powers, beings, and objects on a regular basis.

He stared at the commercial for a Snickers bars. They were a favorite of Henry's. A man in a white dress was standing on a grate blowing air while they filmed a movie. Killian had no idea who Willem Dafoe was, but he was complaining when someone brought him a Snickers bar, telling him that he gets cranky when he's hungry. He took a bite of the chocolate bar and then transformed into a beautiful blonde woman. Killian also had no clue who Marilyn Monroe was, but was mesmerized by what seemed like magic before his eyes. The tagline: "You're not you when you're hungry" appeared on the screen.

Killian shook his head. "Bloody hell, who knew those chocolate bars could contain such powers?"

He walked into the kitchen and opened up a cabinet. There were 3 Snickers inside. He picked up the candy bar and examined it carefully. He brought it up to his nose and smelled it. It seemed normal and Henry never seemed to act any different after eating one. But, then again, he only ate one when he was in a calm state. Perhaps the magical powers only worked when one was feeling upset.

Killian's eyes brightened as he stared at the snack food. He thought that perhaps this was exactly what David needed. He was operating on a lack of sleep and food, consumed with worry and missing Snow. Maybe this could help bring him back to himself.

Emma walked into the kitchen, her eyes widening at the sight of the candy bar in Killian's hand. She walked up to him and snatched the bar away from him.

"Oh no, that's how it starts."

Killian's brow furrowed. "How what starts?"

She patted his stomach. "This belly growing into a bowl full of jelly."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Love, for the last time, I am not going to turn into that horrid wish realm version of myself. I can hold my rum, I am perfectly sane, and my figure shall remain quite trim. I have also retained my youthful glow for over two hundred years."

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's waist, as she met his eyes. "I wouldn't care, you know."

"You wouldn't care if I turned into a fat, mad, old drunk?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

She chuckled. "Okay, I'd have a problem with the mad and drunk part. But the fat and old? Nope."

"Really?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Really. I love you no matter what you look like, Killian."

Killian gestured to his face with his hook. "So you're saying you wouldn't miss this devilishly handsome face?"

"I'm saying I love you for who you are on the inside. The outside is just a very nice bonus."

Killian laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips. He pulled back and met her eyes. "Well, love, unfortunately I, on the other hand, am entirely superficial, so I hope you plan on looking like this for the rest of your life."

Emma giggled and swatted his chest. "No fair!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you for who you are, Swan. You could turn into a fat, old woman tomorrow and I wouldn't care a bit."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"That's right, love. You'll always be beautiful to me, inside and out."

He then gave her a kiss on the cheek, snatched the chocolate bar out of her hand, and walked out of the house.

…

Killian found David sitting at a table outside Granny's. He was staring at his cell phone and then pounded his fist on the table.

"What did that table ever do to you?" Killian asked.

David responded without looking up. "Go away."

"How about a bite to eat for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," he snarled. "Just leave me alone, Hook!"

Killian sat down across from him. "Mate, you haven't eaten or slept in days. You're not thinking clearly. Only bad things can happen when you're like this."

David's eyes flared. "Why don't you stop trying to coddle me and give me advice? I'm fine. I don't need your help. I just need my wife."

Killian sighed heavily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Snickers bar. He held it out to David.

"Here, eat this."

David's brow furrowed. "I told you I'm not hungry."

"Just trust me. It will do you a world of good."

"It's just chocolate, Hook."

"It's not just chocolate, mate. It has magical powers."

David's eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you talking about? It's a normal candy bar."

Killian shook his head. "It is not. I saw it on the TV box today. It has the power to change you when you're upset."

David stared at him for a long moment and then burst out laughing. Killian's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What the devil is so funny?"

"You. You are very funny."

"Bloody hell. I was just trying to help. No need to mock me."

David shook his head, as he picked up the bar. "Hook, this is a regular chocolate bar. It doesn't have any magical powers. What you saw was a commercial. An ad to get people to buy candy by playing into the common belief that people aren't themselves when they're hungry."

Killian pointed at the bar with his hook. "You mean this is just chocolate?"

"Just chocolate," David said, suppressing a laugh.

Killian felt his face burn red. David stood, as he patted his shoulder.

"You know what?" David said.

"What?" Killian asked.

"You did help. I needed a good laugh. Thanks, mate," he said, as he ripped into the chocolate bar, took a bite, and then walked away.

Killian dropped his head, as his cheeks continued to redden in embarrassment.

…

Killian returned home that night to find the first floor dark and empty. He knew Henry was staying the night at Regina's.

"Swan, where are you?" he called.

"Up here," she shouted from upstairs.

Killian walked up the stairs, stopping in his tracks at what he saw in the hallway. Rose petals and candles lined the hallway and led to their bedroom. A grin pulled on his lips as he practically skipped the rest of the way to the bedroom.

"Love, what's the occas-..."

The words were stolen out of his mouth as he crossed the threshold and laid eyes on Emma. She was lying across the bed, her head propped up by her hand and her body encased in his favorite red silk negligee.

Except this wasn't the Emma he knew. Her hair was gray and her skin wrinkled. Her torso was round and protruded out from under the lingerie.

"Emma?"

Emma smiled at him, revealing a few missing teeth. She crooked his finger at him.

"It's about time you got home. Come here." Her voice sounded gravelly.

Killian's lips finally slipped into a smile. "Quite amusing, Swan. Trying to see if I'll prove what I said during our conversation this morning."

Emma batted her eyes innocently. "What ever do you mean?"

He gestured to her with his hook. "The whole old woman look. You're testing me. Trying to see if I'll still find you attractive. Now change yourself back, love, and let's-..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not testing you."

"Swan," he said with an annoyed sigh.

Emma reached under the pillow and pulled out a Snickers bar. "I was cranky and I figured I must be hungry, so I ate a Snickers and this just happened."

Killian shook his head, as his face began to redden again. "I see you spoke to your father."

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

She sat up on the bed as Killian walked towards her. He reached his hand out and caressed her worn cheek.

"I was right," he said softly. "As beautiful as ever."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Oh, so does that mean you'd prefer it if I stayed like this?"

"Well, love, I didn't-..."

Emma giggled and then waved her hand. She transformed into her normal self. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She pulled back and smiled. "You know, you don't age and I do. I will eventually grow old and I'm assuming you'll still look like this. Are you still going to want me then?"

"I'll want you always," he replied in a whisper.

Emma chuckled. "Good answer," she said, before kissing him again.

She pulled back a moment later and met his eyes. "Thank you for trying to help my father, as misguided as it was."

Killian managed a small smile. "You help family. I forgot what it was like to be a part of a family. It isn't always easy, but it's worth it."

Emma nodded, as she kissed him again.

….…...THE END….…...…

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate hearing what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
